


Lucky Ones

by ninata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Despair, Slurs, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feels like, feels like, you know, it feels like falling in love for the first time! Feels like, you know, it feels like falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

It was a warm spring day. The first day of your classes at Hope's Peak Academy. Your heels scuffed against the paved sidewalk to the building, hands stuffed into your pockets and picking at the lint inside.

The opening ceremony was small, and you barely paid attention. Your legs kicked up onto the seat in front of you.

"Ex _cuse_ me!"

A harsh whisper that didn't sound like a whisper at all. You directed your attention to the person sitting in front of you; he'd turned towards you, then.

He had black hair, short enough that it stuck out of his face. It was shaved in the back, from what you could tell. He had thick, angry eyebrows and sharp, deep red eyes, for whatever reason. What was he, wearing contacts? Didn't look it. He looked like a devil-- like a spawn of Hell, and it took everything you had not to laugh at him.

" _Please_ take your feet down." He hissed. You could see the gap between his huge front teeth, deep frown lines in his forehead, a nasty look spread across his features. "And pay attention to the headmaster, for God's sake!"

You scoffed. "What, what're you gonna do?"

"Report you! And--"

"Ishimaru-kun, Oowada-kun." You nearly jolted out of your seat as Headmaster Kirigiri tapped his fingers on the podium he stood behind. "Having a nice conversation?"

The boy who must have be Ishimaru looked mortified. No, beyond that. He struggled to make sound, and you thought you could even see tears welling up in his eyes.

"I...I....I'M SO SORRY!"

 

* * *

 

It was a few days before Summer break. You came to school with bruises on your face and bloody knuckles, a fight with a rival gang having incapacitated you the night before. Leon said you looked like an idiot. Chihiro worried and pressed bandaids to your purpled skin.

"Oowada-kun!"

You were rounding a corner when you heard him. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the asshole who gave you at least five detentions over the past few weeks. You scowled, hands clenching into fists as he approached you.

"And just how," He asked, standing up straighter than a rod, permanently downturned eyebrows pressing down into his eyes, "Did you get these bruises?"

"None of yer damn business." You raised yourself to your full height, looming over him, a mask of pure intimidation painted onto your visage.

"A fight, I presume?" He glared into your eyes to the point you actually felt uncomfortable. But you couldn't look away. Not at this point. His red eyes were piercing and terrifying. Like blood.

"I said it ain't your business."

"I'm simply asking a question. I make it my business to know what delinquents such as yourself get to doing these days."

Ishimaru didn't flinch when you sneered. His posture didn't falter, he didn't look any less angry.

"So what if I did? What're ya gonna do, give me a detention?"

"I may indeed. Disorderly conduct brings a bad name to Hope's Peak, and I have full right to."

"You know, you really piss me off."

"What a coincidence! I could say the same!"

Your teeth gritted. He was too close. Your hands were closed so tightly the knuckles were white, and before you knew what you were doing, before you could even stop yourself, your fist raised and swung forward.

For one horrible second, you thought you'd punched him, but then you realized he'd caught your fist in his hand.

"Weak!" He said, pushing you away, sending you stumbling backwards. "I expected a better punch than that, Oowada-kun!"

You stood there, looking dumbfounded.

 

* * *

 

This memory is one you're considerably fond of.

His hands knotted together, a troubled look on his features. Bruises bloomed on his face like daisies, a nosebleed stunted and dried on his lips. You weren't in any better shape, your shirt stained red and wiping a bloody mouth on your wrist.

"...Well, do you feel any better?"

The fight started over something minor, but before you knew it the two of you were smashing your fists into each other, his moves calculated and quick while yours were heavy and impulsive. To be fair, he was only fighting back-- but you were pretty sure he broke your nose, and your fingers felt jarred and heavy.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you feel better, now that you've gotten to beat your anger out."

"...Sort of." You leaned back a bit. "Do you?"

He shrugged, a casual gesture that was foreign in his serious demeanor.

"...Didn't think a genius like you would ever stoop so low."

His shoulders stiffened. "...Please...don't call me that."

"What, a genius?"

"Yes."

"...The fuck's wrong with me callin' you a genius?"

He remained silent for a moment.

"Geniuses..." He paused. "Do you know the name Toranosuke Ishimaru?"

You took a second to think. "...Yeah, think so. Prime Minister, right? Or, uh, he was."

"Yes..." He shut his eyes. "He went to this school as the Super High School Level Manager. He was incredibly intelligent...a prodigy, they said. He had a mind for that kind of thing. It was nearly effortless for him to succeed, and he never had to work for anything. He became Prime Minister...and...he became entrenched in a scandal. My family...was thrown into shame, we went into debt, we were cast out by society..."

He trailed off, looking pained. You looked him over, noticing the little things about him. The skin near his nails all torn up, his disciplinary committee's armband neatly pinned to his sleeve. He had big bags under his eyes, his lips had red splotches from tearing off the skin.

"...So that's why you're so anal about workin' hard, huh?"

"I suppose so."

"...You've had it rough, huh?"

He chose to remain silent.

Your arm slid around his shoulders, and you put him in a headlock. He started, you dug your knuckles into his scalp and noogied him to Hell. He made a valiant attempt to free himself, but you managed to keep him in your clutches. You noogied and noogied and noogied.

"L-Let-- Let me go this instant! Oowada-kun! If you don't let go right now--"

You chuckled, until his fist made contact with your cheek. You released him.

"That was ridiculous!" He dusted himself off. "Never do that again!"

"...Hey."

"What?"

"How's about we be friends?"

 

* * *

 

"Oowada-kun."

"Yeah, Ishi?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" His angry expression was enough to make you laugh. And your laughing just made his frown deeper.

"C'mon, Ishimoto. Don't be so mean."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Why, Ishigo? S'fun!"

"It's degrading!"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Ishounen."

"If you don't stop, I will pack up my things and leave."

"Aw, c'mon!" You leaned onto your desk, elbows against the surface and chin in your hands. "You promised you'd help me study."

"Ah, what's this? Does Mondo Oowada, fearsome leader of the Crazy Diamonds, actually want to study for once?"

You pouted. "It ain't that! I just wanna hang out!"

"Well, if you stop turning my name into a joke, then I will stay."

"What's the big deal? It's like, nicknames. You don't like nicknames?"

"It isn't that. I'm simply proud of my family name, despite the shame it carries! I'd prefer it if you didn't make fun of it."

"Jeez, fine. You're no fun."

He sat straight in the chair next to yours. Your dorm room was a little cluttered, but homey, at this point. The next term was starting soon, and finals were but weeks away. It was a little nervewracking, but at least you had Ishimaru to help you out.

"If you're going to give me a nickname, it should be something respectable! Not something silly."

You stuck your pencil between your lip and your nose, pursing.

"...What if I called you...Kyoudai?"

There was a long silence. For a second, you thought you offended him.

"K...Kyoudai?"

You turned your head towards him. His eyes were watery, and you jolted.

"You...Y-YOU'D REALLY WANT TO CALL ME THAT?"

"H-Hey, hey! Don't cry! Jesus, lemme grab you a tissue-- O'course I would! You're a great friend, dude!"

"B-B-But...i-it's...Kyoudai! Y-You...uu...y-you like me that much?!"

Your cheeks tinted. "It's not like I'm askin' you to marry me! C'mon, I'll call you Kyoudai, and you can call me Kyoudai. Howzzat?"

"T-T-THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!!! I...I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN, KYOUDAI!!! I WILL BE THE BEST BROTHER I CAN BE!!"

Your face continued to redden. You tried not to think about how happy it made you to see him this happy.

You tried not to think about the feelings that were developing.

 

* * *

 

"W-Will...WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

You realized immediately that you were yelling. Your hand shot to your mouth, covering it as your cheeks flushed with color. You couldn't believe you actually said it. You wanted to run, you needed to get away before he could turn you down.

His eyebrows furrowed together, and he looked at you like he didn't understand. You took a step back.

"U-Uh...I...I should..."

You took another step back, about ready to turn on your heel and make a break for it when he hurried forward and grabbed your wrist.

"Kyoudai..?" He tightened his grip a little when he saw the look on your face. "No running away."

"Nnnrrgh." You tried to tug your hand away from him, but his grip was like a vice.

"...You...want to go out with me?"

You spluttered. Made an unflattering noise and turned your head away from him.

"Kyoudai, please. Talk to me? What do you mean?"

"W-W-What do I mean..?!" You tightened your free hand into a fist. "I MEAN I WANNA GO OUT WITH YA, IDIOT! I WANNA GO ON A D-D-D-DATE! A REAL ONE! W-WITH FLOWERS, A-AND...SOMETHIN'! WHATEVER! I-I mean...I...I'm not ugly, right?! And, y-y'know, we're, uh, w-we're FRIENDS, dammit!! A-And I wanna be...m-more 'n..."

His expression didn't falter in the slightest. "A date. As in, romantically?" He paused. "We're both boys."

"So?" As if that hadn't plagued you for the past few months. As if you weren't currently kicking yourself, berating yourself over the fact you were going to strike out for the umpteenth time in a row, and all because of a _BOY_ , not even a goddamn girl! What are you, some kind of _faggot?_

He was silent for a bit. You were about to open your mouth to apologize, to backtrack, to say it was a joke, to try desperately to save your ass--

_Why? Why is it all beginning to fade into black--_

"Okay!"

Your jaw slacked. You peered over at him, and he looks so...so casual.

"If it's a date you want, pick a day. I'll set aside some time for one. Where do you want to go? What would you like to do?"

You were stupefied. The corner of your lip twitched. Turned upwards. You began to laugh, and he stared at you weirdly. You tugged him close and put your arm around his neck and drove your fist into his scalp, noogieing him mercilessly.

"I-- OW! S-Stop that!" You couldn't stop giggling like a fucking idiot. He tried to push you off, but the noogies degraded into ruffles and your face was bright red and you were grinning.

"Heheh...a date...a date! Good!"

_His eyes look so dull. The world seems to be fuzzy. Your smile twists, and disintegrates._

 

* * *

 

It was cold outside. The winter was unforgivable, and you braced yourself against the chill. Your hands were bright red from the snowball fight you just had with the others, and your hair was a mess. You shivered a little-- maybe you should have worn a coat.

"Kyoudai!"

Little flecks of snow were stuck in his black hair. His bright red eyes were alight with a kind of happiness you never thought you'd see. Like fire.

"Good game, good game!" He shoved his hand towards you, and after a second of confusion, you gripped his and shook it.

He didn't let your hand go, instead walking forward and meeting you at your side. He beamed at you, squeezing your hand. Your heart fluttered in your throat, and you turned your head away, feeling your cheeks beginning to burn due to something more than the cold. He's...he's too cute. He really is. He's so goddamn cute. He smiled innocently when you looked back over at him, and then he laughed, that stupid, pronounced laugh that legitimately sounds like "ha ha ha". It's a dumb, stupid quirk, and you love it.

"C'mon, let's get dried off." You started forward, and he met your pace with ease. Your hands remained together, and you felt almost sick with how stupidly happy you were. You'd been dating for a few months, and _you can't remember why. He doesn't look entirely familiar. You blink it off, smiling at him, which he reciprocates, and everything is fine and you don't notice the black in the corners of your vision._

It was warmer in the dorms. He took you back to his room, where you always ended up hanging out. A soft towel was tossed onto your head as you sat on his bed, and he joined you soon afterward.

"That...that was interesting!" He said, the joy clear in his voice. "Does this happen normally? Is this what friends do?" He unbuttoned his blazer, which is pretty badly soaked. "A...snowball fight! Haha!" He slid it off his shoulders, then brought his own towel to his head, rubbing it through his hair. "We never stood a chance against Kuwata-kun, but it was fun regardless! ...Yes, yes...fun! Fun, that's what it was! Wasn't it?! Incredibly fun!"

Your hair fell in curls around your ears, and you couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so...happy. So, so happy. It hit you that he never had friends to do stupid stuff like this with, and you were grateful you could do that with him. He didn't have to be lonely anymore. Not ever again!

You could only imagine how his life had been. With the things he says, sometimes it scared you. Underneath all his bravado and collected exterior, there was something seriously damaged. He asked you to hit him, sometimes. Sometimes he looked away from you and he looked so...so...You dunno, sad. You want to make him happy, only happy, happy for the rest of his life. Maybe-- maybe it's too soon to say that, but when you look at him, you just...you just don't ever want to see him unhappy ever again.

He cries so much, and you don't know why. He honestly, truly makes you nervous, to the point you don't know what to do-- he's a wreck, and you just. You want to help. You do. You want to help in whatever way you can. You feel like he's never had someone like that in his life, and you're willing to take that role. To care about him, and hold him, and-- and maybe--

He looked up from his towel to you, and suddenly, his expression changed. Not in a bad sense-- but it was harder to read. Were you looking at him funny? His brow softened, and color rose in his cheeks. You knew you should look away, but you couldn't bring yourself to.

He was silent, and he lifted his hand to your cheek. Normally, you'd draw back, but something stopped you. He tucked some of your loose hair behind your ear.

And then he kissed you.

The pure shock and embarrassment that sprung up in your consciousness almost made you shove him away. But your hands were met with his, gently holding yours, his eyes shutting.

It felt...like fireworks.

It felt like your skin was sparking wherever it touched his. His chapped lips were cold, still a little damp from the snow, hands equally as frigid, but warming up as they cradled yours. You wanted to pull away, but at the same time, you didn't. You never want to. You wanted this moment to last forever, you wanted to hold him and kiss him and know him in ways no one else could. He's so different from all the other people you've liked-- and not just because he's a boy. Because he's...you...you feel so...happy. You feel so safe. And you want to be with him.

He pulled back after what seemed like an eternity _(too short)_ and you gaped at him, dumbfounded as he always made you. The smallest, softhearted smile played upon his lips, and you made a choking noise. Your face had to be bright red, and you tried to pull your hands away, but found your arms weren't moving. They feel like cooked noodles. You, you wanted to SAY something, but you couldn't, you couldn't do anything but make this stupid goddamn groaning sound.

Finally, you forced out words.

"T....TH.....THANK YOU."

He chuckled, leaning forward a little, he was so close you could smell him and he smelled so nice, he smelled like laundry detergent and ironed clothing and generic soap and something metallic and your mind was swimming. Your first kiss. Your first kiss, and it was with him. Your mouth was dry.

_"I think I'll miss this." He says._

_You're starting to understand._

_Everything...you're...starting to lose everything._

_"Miss it?" You say, trying not to sound panicked. "I'm the one forgettin', not you!" You grip his hands tighter._

_"Don't be foolish, Mondo." He sounds empty. "We're all forgetting."_

_"N-No we aren't," But you recognize the truth in the statement. It wouldn't make sense for you to be the only one forgetting. "Why...why do we have to forget?"_

_"I don't know." He looks away from you. "Ah...this memory is ending."_

_"So? W-Wait-- Wait, stay with me--"_

_He fades off. Your hands grasp at sand. Where is he?_

_I don't want to forget, you think. I can't forget._

_I love him. I can't forget._

_Where is he? Where am I?_

_What's going on?_

 

* * *

 

_I don't want to forget._

His hands were gentle, he brought your lips together and his chest flush against yours. You could feel his heart pounding, and you wondered if he could feel yours doing the same.

_I don't want to forget._

Your body enveloped his, arms linking behind his back. Kiss after kiss, your body felt like it's heating up. The frost on the windows was millions of light years away. Tongues slid against each other, he traces your pecs with his hands and then slips one under your shirt. All he was doing was exploring your body, carefully, as if it was something delicate-- yet you found yourself breathing a little heavier, clutching a little tighter, screwing your eyes shut. Your legs were tangled together, to the point you didn't know where he stopped and where you started, and you don't think you wanted it any other way.

_I don't want to forget!_

His lips brushed against your jaw, traveling south, latching onto your neck and licking. A chill ran down your spine, and you almost wanted to push him away-- not because you didn't like what he's doing, but because you liked it too much, and you didn't know what that was going to mean. When you opened your eyes, he looked curious. He looked like he does when he's studying; intent, focused. Then he dipped back down, kissing your collarbones, returning to your neck, and you felt like you were melting.

_I don't want to forget! Not this!_

You squirmed underneath him, making breathy noises as he continued to kiss you. You were getting too worked up; you tried to think of all the math you knew, you try to solve equations, trinomials, anything to bring your mind away from his lips and his hands-- he stopped, suddenly, sitting up a little bit over you, then reaching out with his hand and stroking your cheek.

"....You're...you're beautiful." He said, quietly. "You're so, so beautiful..."

_No! No! I don't want to forget this!_

"I think...I love you."

_I CAN'T FORGET! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!_

 

* * *

 

Things are blurred.

This memory is hard to recall, as if it's slowly being pulled away from you. _I don't want to forget!_ You remember it being close to spring. The riots and protests were growing worse, people were-- people were dying in the streets, there were talks of shutting down Hope's Peak, there were rumors and whispers and two girls from the class above yours wound up dead.

"Mondo?" He looked up from his notes, his pencil tapping on his desk. You sat on his bed, reading through a motorcycle magazine.

"Mm?" You looked up, and he turned his chair a bit towards you.

"Do you want to have sex?"

It took a second for that to process. And then your face went bright red, as if steam was rising out of your ears.

"W-W-W-WHAT!?!!?!"

"It's just a question!"

"W-WHAT KINDA-- G-G-GODDAMN-- W-WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM, HUH!?"

"I was just wondering." He returned to his studies.

"H-HEY! DON'T JUST-- HEY!!!! L-LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!!"

"Mondo, please stop yelling. It makes it hard to study."

"WHY DID YOU ASK THAT!?! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Well, most teenagers that are dating consummate that relationship. And with all the talk of revolution, I thought perhaps the desperation would make you want to have sex with me, in the case we wouldn't get another opportunity."

Your jaw dropped. How the FUCK could he be so casual about this?! He was just blurting out shit like it wasn't anything! Talking about-- about-- SEX! You mean, like, it's not like, you're a, okay, so, you're a virgin, yes, but that, um. It's not like. You. Were. Afraid! Yeah! It was just, y'know, weird of 'em to bring it up! Why would he bring that up!?

"W-WELL, UH...THE, UM...DO...YOU WANT TO?"

"No." He said flatly, his red eyes bright, like sunsets.

Well, okay, asshole.

"THEN WHY'D YA ASK?!! HUH?! IF YOU DON'T WANNA FUCK WHY'RE YA TALKIN' ABOUT FUCKIN'?!"

"I would at least consider it if you wanted to." He paused. "You still haven't really answered the question."

"I--" You made a gross noise. "M-MAYBE...SOME DAY."

_"Do you wish we did?" He asks._

_"K-Kinda." You shift uncomfortably. "Do you?"_

_"Sometimes." He looks to the floor. "There are so many things I wanted to do with you. And...I suppose we won't get a chance."_

_"D-Don't say that. Don't. Just because we're forgettin', I mean-- We-- We can still--"_

_"I have the feeling," He says, "That we won't."_

_You stare at him, and it hits you. This terrible, terrible despair. That your future, that the world where you would get out of high school, start really working on trying to become a carpenter, that you'd get an apartment with him, that he'd work his ass off at Kyoto University and come home ever night and you'd cook him food and he'd kiss you and you-- you-- you can't have that. Will you see your gang again? Will you see your mom again? Why the fuck are you forgetting? What happened to your peaceful life?_

_Why is he slipping away?_

_You don't want to forget. You want him. You want your life. You want to make him smile._

_The color drains from his eyes, from the room, and you feel sick._

 

* * *

 

_He stands on the beach, his pants rolled up to his knees. The tide washes over his bare feet, and he smiles calmly._

_"...Kiyotaka?"_

_He doesn't turn, but you at least know you have his attention._

_"...I'm forgettin' you." You say. "And I don't know what to do."_

_"Mondo, don't be silly."_

_His eyes are shut. You reach out for his hand._

_"I mean, I'm gonna forget you. All this is gonna be gone. All the shit we did together. How...h-how I felt about you..."_

_Fingers loop together, and he turns his head towards you, beaming._

_"It's okay," He says, his crinkled eyes squinting red rubies at you. A hand reaches out and knuckles run over your cheek. "I never deserved this happiness, anyway."_

_"Don't say that." Your hand takes his other one. "You did. Y-You deserved all of it. Every moment."_

_You swallow hard, eyes misting over. You shut them in hopes no tears will fall._

_"I love you, Kiyotaka. I'll always love you."_

_"You'll forget, just like the rest of us." You feel him lean towards you, resting his forehead on your shoulder. "This will all be forgotten. Us. Hope's Peak. It'll all be gone."_

_"I don't want it to be gone." You're adamant, and you realize the tears have started to fall. "I-I don't. You were...y-you're everything to me. Don't you get that? I love you."_

_"...I love you too."_

_His voice cracks, and he tries to laugh, but you can tell he's just as scared as you are. You wrap yourself around him and you kiss the space between his eyebrows._

_"I-I'll never forget. I can't forget. I want to remember you. I-I love you...I love you. I love you, dammit!"_

_"It's not something you can stop, Mondo." His hands hold limply to the back of your shirt. "You just have to accept it."_

_"...T-Then...what?! Is this goodbye?! I-I don't want it to be goodbye. I wanted...I wanted to be with you forever...I-I..."_

_"You shouldn't worry so much." He pulls back a bit, his hair receding into the horizon, his face melting into the water. "It's like ripping off a bandaid. It'll be quick, and soon it'll be like it was never there."_

_"I don't want that." You croak. He's fading away too quickly. Your hands grip his like a vice, and tears streak down his face._

_"I love you, Mondo." He squeezes your digits. "Goodbye."_

_He leans in to kiss you, but it disappears all too quickly. Soon, the sky morphs into darkness, the sound of the ocean changes to silence._

_There is nothing, and you are nothing. The yawning abyss swallows it all up, and you hear a laugh. The unmistakable laugh of Junko Enoshima._

"Too easy," _She says._


End file.
